createthisworldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Imperial Lands of Continens-Gloriosum
Created by u/Retr0_cow GEOGRAPHY The climate of Continens-Gloriosum is intermediate, bearing cold winters and mild summers. The land is made up of grassy plains as well as a small forest region. The eastern coast is lined with sharp cliffs ravines, and volcanic steam vents also stick out from that area. BIOLOGY/ETHNICITY There are two races, though they both are members of the human species. One, the ethnicity of the Imperial Empire and it's subjects are the Superiores (meaning "upper" in Latin). The dominant traits of the Superiores are jet black hair, blue eyes, and greatly increased perception (ex. farther range of smell, clearer hearing, etc.). These traits came to be thanks to an artifical compound released into the Empire's water supply years ago, before they travelled to Continens-Gloriosum. The other are the colonials, who are simply normal humans. HISTORY Approximately four years ago, the Imperial Empire was forced from its homeland, an artifical island on the ocean, by a highly-contagious plauge. Over 1,000 diseased men, women, and children were left on the island while the uninfected left on ships to find a new home. They would come across an unclaimed area of land (or so they thought) jutting out from a larger continent. They landed on the coast and dubbed it Continens-Gloriosum, owing to their latin roots. However, the natives of the area, a colonial-style militant state, didn't take kindly to the Empire establishing cities and industrializing the land. After a series of failed diplomatic summits and multiple armed confrontations, a deadly, bloody war broke out. To this day it still continues thanks to stalemates in the front-lines and the colonial's suprisingly advanced startegic prowess, despite the Empire's military advancements. SOCIETY In the Empire, an Emperor rules over the people with absolute authority. Police patrol Imperial-territory strictly and often prey upon the lower class, while the higher class "Barons" bribe them to turn a blind eye to their schemes. In the colonial government, a militant Supreme Commander leads the government in a similar fashion to the Emperor, except the gap between the higher and lower class is smaller. CULTURE The Imperial Empire is known for a variety of cultural points. There is the magnificent stone obelisks and golden pillars that line the streets. The exotic cuisine includes Peppercorn and Snail Casserole, Shrimp-Stuffed Clams, and the classic meat-butter, butter manufactured from beef and pork fat. On the colonial side of things, there is much less culture and "color". It is known for the abundance of a crop even the Empire has a shortage of, jalapenos. Most of the dishes made in colonial towns are centered around this pepper. OCCURRENCE OF MAGIC Magic is sorely absent in Imperial and Colonial lifestyle alike. Its only true precense is harnessed by the High Officers of the Imperial Military, who use it empower their troops temporarily before battle. MAJOR EXPORTS/IMPORTS Continens-Gloriosum is dotted with caves rich with ore, like iron and gold. There are also an area of redwood trees. The colonials are willing to trade jalapenos and other pepper hybrids in limited amounts, and the Empire does the same with weaponary and bronze. Posts: Land Claim The Battle of Roxie Mine Imperial Brutality A hero for Colonials everywhere... The Imperials have sent trade guild members to willing nations The Immolations of the Capital and the Colonial Response The Battle of Prosperity Manor